1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having terminals that may be moved vertically.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a bottom surface of a chip (e.g., a CPU) is formed with a plurality of connection points arranged separately, and an electrical connector connected to the chip is pressed down to fix the chip onto a base, such that the connection points of the chip may elastically contact the terminals in the terminal slots of the base and the electrical connections therebetween may be ensured.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional electrical connector to be connected to a chip includes a base 10, on which a plurality of terminal slots 11 is formed, and a plurality of terminals 14, which is inserted into the terminal slots 11 of the base. Each terminal 14 has a vertically movable elastic arm 15 and a fixing portion 16. The fixing portion 16 presses against the terminal slot 11. The elastic arm 15 is connected to a top of the fixing portion 16 and is formed with a protruding connection point 17 at a free end thereof.
When the chip 90 is placed on the base 10, each connection point 91 of the chip 90 contacts the connection point 17 of each terminal 14. As shown in FIG. 2, when the chip 90 is forced down, each terminal 14 retracts due to the elasticity of the elastic arm 15. At this time, the connection point 17 elastically presses against the connection point 91 to achieve the electrical connection effect.
The prior art structure has the following drawbacks. That is, the terminal slots 11 are rectangular and disposed on the base 10 and the terminals 14 are inserted into the terminal slots 11, so the extendable length of the elastic arm 15 is limited to the length of the terminal slot 11. Because the function of the CPU is getting more and more powerful, the connection points of the CPU are getting more and more. Thus, more and more terminal slots 11 have to be disposed in the base 10 such that the length of the terminal slot is reduced. In this case, the extendable length of the elastic arm 15 of the terminal 14 is also reduced, and the elastic fatigue tends to occur.